


Sleep With Me (I wouldn't dare try to wake you)

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Sleep With Me (I wouldn't dare try to wake you)

Luhan’s in the shower when he hears his phone go off. He chooses to ignore it, knowing full well it will be Minseok chastising him for being so hurtful towards Yixing.

He dries himself thoroughly before bothering to look at the message, the guilt from earlier starting to gnaw at him. Honestly, he shouldn’t have been so abrupt about the whole thing but then again, Yixing shouldn’t have been so naïve to let people take advantage of him.

Luhan braces himself, picking up his phone and seeing [7 new messages] flashing up at him. Minseok must be way angrier than he thought. But when he clicks his inbox the only name staring him in the face is Yixing’s.

[I’m sorry, is it ok if I come over to talk?]

[I’ll be there soon ok]

[Luhan, are you at home?]

[Are you really angry at me?]

[I’m sorry =( ]

[Please open up]

[Why won’t you answer your door? I’m really sorry I made you angry]

The last message shows that it was sent only a minute ago, meaning Yixing is still sitting outside his door. Luhan can hear the sound of water hitting his windows and realises the younger must have followed him in the rain.

He almost trips over his shoes in his haste to get to the door, cursing when he goes flying straight into the wood. As expected when he opens up he finds the brunette huddled right outside his door, dripping wet and shivering from the cold.

“Xing?”

When Yixing turns his head to look up at him, he can see that he’s been crying too. Quickly he yanks the younger up and into his apartment, planting him on the couch as he hurries off to grab a towel and his hair dryer.

“Clothes off.” Is the first thing he demands when he comes back, depositing the drenched clothes in the laundry afterwards. Yixing stays standing in front of the couch, hugging himself tightly.

“You’re so silly.” He grabs the towel and wraps it all the way around Yixing, holding him to his chest closely as he dries him off.

He doesn’t miss the way Yixing burrows into his neck, nor the way he sniffles quietly.

“Come on, you’ll get sick if I don’t dry your hair.”

Quietly Yixing obeys, sitting between Luhan’s legs and leaning forward so the blonde can reach his nape.

Luhan sifts his fingers through the wet strands, slowly returning them back to their soft state. The hair dryer emits enough noise to cover the uncomfortable silence between them and Luhan is glad for it.

Yixing absentmindedly rests his hand around Luhan’s ankle, the feeling of his cold fingers sending shivers up Luhan’s spine. His hand creeps higher, slightly scraping nails down Luhan’s calf.

Luhan switches the hair-dryer off when he’s happy with the state of Yixing’s hair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

He leans down to plant a kiss on Yixing’s forehead, retracting quickly when he feels how cold he still is.

“Hang on, I’ll go get you some tea.”

Yixing nods, head drooping onto his knees. Luhan snaps a mental picture before scurrying off to the kitchen.

When he gets back Yixing is in the same position and even when Luhan gives a soft “Xing-ah” he doesn’t wake. So Luhan settles down beside him and decides to kiss the sleeping beauty awake.

His skin is still cold when he cups Yixing’s chin, fingers brushing over the normally pink cheeks as he pulls his face up. Kisses over eyelids that flutter open and the soft brush of lips over his forehead to get a dopey smile in response.

“It’s so cold.”

Luhan realises it’s the first time Yixing has actually spoken since he had brought him in and the minute the sound hits his ears a sort of relief floods through him.

They’ll be okay.

“I know, have some tea and I’ll get you a blanket.”

Yixing complies while Luhan grabs the knitted throw off his bed. He snuggles in next to Yixing, discarding the damp towel and draping the blanket over the both of them. As an afterthought he shucks off his own clothes much to the surprise of Yixing.

“Sharing body heat will warm you up faster, it’s a known fact.” Is his answer to the raised eyebrows and small smile adorning the brunette’s face.

“I know something else that would warm me up faster.” He says it so innocently that Luhan wouldn’t have thought anything of it if he hadn’t caught Yixing’s tongue darting out to swipe at his bottom lip.

“Oh yeah?”

He takes the mug out of Yixing’s hands and places it on the table next to the couch.

“What were you thinking of?”

He can tell he probably has some kind of predatory look on his face if Yixing’s reaction is anything to go by. The younger definitely looks like he regrets opening his mouth now.

Luhan doesn’t bother waiting for an answer, leaning in and kissing him with such intensity that when he pulls back Yixing is panting. He pushes Yixing down onto his back, the blanket falling around them and showcasing Yixing’s pale body.

The boy is still shivering lightly, though Luhan knows it’s probably more from anticipation than anything.

“You want me right now don’t you?”

Leaning down, he licks a strip from Yixing’s briefs up to his chest before sucking slightly on his nipple.

“I always want you.”

Luhan smirks against Yixing’s chest, the breathy reply floating around in his mind before settling quite comfortably in his heart. He runs both hands along Yixing’s sides, rubbing softly to continue warming him up.

Tracing his tongue up to mouth at his jaw, Luhan bites softly when Yixing runs shaky hands through his hair. Like he’s afraid to touch him.

One little fight and he’s resorted back to nimble touches and unspoken words. Luhan wants Yixing to treat him as though Luhan is his, not as though he thinks the blonde will discard him once he’s got his fill.

Luhan knows the touches will change once Yixing becomes desperate for him, so he slips his hands down until he’s cupping Yixing’s ass under his briefs. The fingers curl around his hair and tug, just like Luhan knew they would.

He presses a kiss to the inside of Yixing’s pale wrist before moving away to remove his own underwear. He could almost blush at the way Yixing is looking up at him, in all his naked glory. But Luhan has no shame and simply smirks at the younger before dropping to his knees and ridding Yixing of his own briefs.

Slowly he traces a finger down Yixing’s length, pleased with the little moan he gets in response. The face that Yixing makes, the lip biting and fluttering lashes over pink cheeks, it’s such a turn on that Luhan could just plunge right in and devour him unprepared.

But Yixing is so delicate, even when Luhan is stroking up and down his cock like this. Even when Luhan takes him in his mouth and sucks hard, his fingertips brush against Luhan’s jaw as if to ease the ache. But Luhan lives for the sounds that come out of Yixing, so a little hurt in his jaw isn’t going to stop him from relaxing his throat and taking him in as far as he can.

Yixing’s hips move of their own accord when the tip of his cock brushes against the back of Luhan’s throat. He chokes out an apology but Luhan doesn’t want to hear it.

Breathing through his nose has never been so easy as having Yixing trying to stop himself from fucking Luhan’s mouth. Yixing may be sorry but Luhan is not.

He moans around Yixing, knowing full well how the vibrations feel. Yixing fingers scramble into his hair, twisting blonde locks into his grip. Luhan brings his own hands down to Yixing’s hips and helps him thrust in and out, after a while letting Yixing take control.

The noises coming from Yixing’s mouth are pure sex to Luhan’s ears and he can feel his own cock getting harder in his pants. But Yixing is his priority and he wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if he didn’t let him fuck his mouth occasionally.

He can tell Yixing is getting closer when the frequency and pitch of his moans get higher. His hips are moving quicker now, rolling up with no semblance of rhythm.

Luhan hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, feeling Yixing’s cock stutter inside of him before he orgasms. His throat hurts but he swallows it all down anyway, licking Yixing clean before letting him go.

The hands holding Luhan’s head force him up until his mouth is meeting with Yixing’s. In his hazy state, the younger kisses languidly, twitching his nose when he gets a taste of himself.

Luhan loves a sleepy Yixing. Luhan loves having sex with a sleepy Yixing. Not that he isn’t pliant and willing any other time, but the cuteness factor doubles and Luhan thinks maybe his orgasms are directly related to his heart. It’s a simple science really; cute and sleepy Yixing makes Luhan both extremely horny and highly emotional.

Yixing is blinking up at him and Luhan is glad to note that his body is flushed and warm again. Maybe that’s it then. He straightens up to go get them some clothes but as he stands, warm hands grab at his ankle.

“I still want you Luhan.”

Luhan’s heart skips a little and he assures Yixing that he’s only going to grab the supplies from his bedroom. Yixing smiles and nods, letting his hand drift from Luhan’s ankle.

When he returns with lube and condom in hand, Yixing is rolled onto his side giving Luhan a perfect view of his ass. He stands still for a moment, eyes raking over the form of his boyfriend until Yixing turns around and notices him.

“What are you waiting for?” Obviously Yixing wants Luhan as much as Luhan wants him, so yeah what is he waiting for?

“Just admiring the view.”

Yixing turns back onto his side and Luhan drops down beside him to admire the view up close.

“Like this?” He asks as he pours the lube onto his fingers. Normally Yixing likes to see Luhan while they’re doing it, but maybe he’s remembered how Luhan had treated him and is angry at him.

“Yeah, I want you to hold me.”

It’s the best answer he could have received and he presses a kiss to Yixing’s cheek before sliding his hands down his back to his waist.

Luhan lifts his leg up and back over his own thigh, giving him perfect access to Yixing’s ass. The younger shudders against him at the first finger, clenching his hands into fists.

“Sorry baby.” The words are murmured against soft skin, now much warmer than before. Luhan keeps pressing kisses against his shoulder blade as he adds another finger.

Yixing shifts around him as he stretches him out, crooking his fingers to try and find the spot that will inevitably make it all better. The younger lets out a little whimper when Luhan finds it and he takes the chance to add a third finger. Rhythmically he goes between rubbing Yixing’s prostate and stretching him out and once Yixing starts rocking back into him he removes his hand and rolls the condom onto himself.

Luhan pushes in steadily, the heat of Yixing clinging to his cock pleasurably. He wraps his arm around Yixing’s waist and wriggles right next to him, leaving no room between his chest and Yixing’s back.

It’s even better when Yixing locks Luhan’s fingers into his own and presses a kiss to the palm of his hand. Luhan pulls out and rocks back in slowly, Yixing’s hips pressing back to meet his pelvis.

Luhan loves being able to hold onto Yixing like this, like he belongs nowhere but in Luhan’s arms. The pleasure of it is almost unbearable and it takes a lot of concentration for him to keep his thrusts steady.

But it gets harder when Yixing shifts and begins moaning at every roll of Luhan’s hips. Yixing clenches around him, making the pull drag every time he goes to move. Luhan tries not to rush but once Yixing has whimpered out his name, it’s no use and he begins moving without a thought.

Yixing presses his ass back to meet Luhan’s thrusts every time, grinding down so that Luhan hits his prostate hard.

Luhan brings their intertwined hands down to jerk Yixing off as he pounds into him from behind. It doesn’t take much to get him off for the second time and when he does, his body constricts around Luhan in such a way that it has him coming too.

Luhan presses himself tightly against Yixing as they both come down from their highs. Yixing’s body heat is practically radiating and Luhan silently congratulates himself on warming up his boyfriend.

Once they’ve both fallen into their sex-induced euphoria, Luhan moves away from Yixing to dispose of the condom and grabs a cloth to wipe him down. He cleans him up while Yixing squirms, always ticklish after having sex.

Not being bothered to move again, Luhan drops the cloth on the table and drapes himself over Yixing’s side. He thinks about what he should say about his behaviour earlier in the day. Once he mulls it over he leans over Yixing to find that he’s fast asleep.

He’ll save it for later then. He brings the discarded blanket up over both their bodies and hugs Yixing tightly. No one should be allowed to take advantage of the younger, except for him.


End file.
